


Safe

by mochipii



Series: Nanaba's Story [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, other than mikenana other characters are mentioned only.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Mike's back!Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Nanaba & Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Series: Nanaba's Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Planning to post this on November 1st but, failed.
> 
> This oneshot is dedicated to Mike Zacharias' birthday on November 1st, 2020.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Mike!

This was one of many expedition that required Nanaba to be in separate squad with Mike. This time Nanaba, Lynne and Thomas was tasked to help with Dieter's squad, while Mike and the rest of his squad joined Erwin's. Their team managed to return to the base in one piece. No casualties.

As she was about to head to the armory, Dieter stopped and announced, "Alright everyone, debriefing will be one hour after Erwin and the rest returned. That should give you all enough time to eat and shower. Don't be late."

Nanaba opt to go to the bath first before dinner. While showering she couldn't help to worry about Mike. Their squads had been separated on the way back to the wall when a group of abnormals suddenly appeared on the front of the convoy. Erwin was quick enough to signal for the rest of the convoy to change course while they battle the titans. Out of four squads deployed, Erwin made two of them to continue straight to the wall while the other one helped Erwin's squad.

During dinner she had to forced herself to eat because she suddenly lost her appetite worrying too much about Mike.

As she just returned her tray to the counter, the mess hall door's opened. Commander Shadis stepped inside followed by Erwin and the rest of his squad and the other squad that helped him earlier. After a stream of people came in, the last one stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Nanaba' heart stopped. Mike's not here.

She joined one table while trying to subtly looking around for Mike. He's a big guy, he should've been easy to spot but, she couldn't see him. She stopped looking around as Erwin started to speak reviewing the expedition.

Nanaba again had to forced herself to focus on the debrief, while her heart racing. Right now she just wanted to know where Mike is? is he alive? is he dead? is he wounded? if he's dead, were they able to recover his body? or did they left him outside the wall?

As Erwin about to announce today's casualties, the mess hall door opened again. Mike came in and went straight to the empty seat near where Erwin's standing. Nanaba's eyes went wide at the sight. He's safe! he's alive! 

She thought she would be able to focus on the debrief after she saw Mike. She was wrong, her heart doesn't stop racing and now, all she wanted to do was to run to him and hug him.

Finally the debrief was over and everyone dismissed for the day. Hoping she could get to him after that was wrong, Commander Shadis needed another word with the squad leaders, so Nanaba followed everyone along exiting the mess hall.

*****

Lynne told her that she's going straight back to the barrack and Nanaba decide to came along because earlier she saw the Commander and the Squad Leaders are heading to his office, so the meeting wouldn't be over anytime soon. No hope of her to see him tonight.

*****

On her bed Nanaba found that she couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't understand why not being able to see him tonight made her anxious like this. This isn't the first time something like this happened. Frustrated, she decided to go to the bathroom.

She washed her face several times, hoping the cold water will clear her head a bit and she'd be able to fall asleep. Looking into the mirror she told herself that there's nothing to worry about anymore. He's back, he's save, he's alive. She can see him in the morning. She also did several stretching movement, hoping it would relaxed her muscles a bit and would help her to fall asleep. After she felt calm enough, she went back to her sleep quarter.

Just as she made a turn to the female sleep quarters, she heard someone called her,

"Nanaba,"

She stopped and froze, making sure she's hearing right, making sure that it was not the ghost that haunted the building as people said, not that she ever believed in ghost anyway.

She turned and saw him. Mike. Her brain worked fast and made her run to him.

"Nana- " his words cut off when he saw her jumped and focused on making a successfull catch of her entire body.

"Nana..."

She latched on to his neck with a force that slightly suffocated Mike.

As he tried to pried her arms open, he heard her sniffled hard and felt something wet on his neck. She's crying. Mike lowered his hands from his neck and went to hug her waist. He then brought her legs up to wrap around his waist and let her cry. He walked to the nearest window and sat her on the ledge while still holding her tight.

"I'm sorry..." she finally spoke, still burying her face on his neck. "I'm sorry...I thought you were..."

"Shhh..." he cut her off, cupping his hand to the back of her head, tucking it under his jaw, holding her tighter. "I know...I know. I'm here. I'm here now..." he continued, rocking their bodies back and forth, calming her.

She released her hold of Mike's neck, wiping her face with her sleeve.

Mike tilted her head up, cupping it with both hands, "I'm here."

She put one hand over his and squeezed his wrist, "I'm sorry...I had to...I need to," Nanaba felt the need to apologize to him for suddenly jumped and hugged him like this.

"No need to apologize. I understand," he comforted her, stroking his thumb over her cheek. "I don't mind," he smiled.

"I'm sorry too. I got slightly left behind, Gelgar was knocked off his horse and broke his leg. I had to put him in infirmary first before joining the debrief." he added.

Nanaba smiled, "I'm glad you made it back..."

Mike stared at her for a few moments before leaning down and kissed her, "Me too. Me too..."

THE END


End file.
